The Symphony Of Sand
by Metronomeblue
Summary: Gaara/Oc She will enchant the sand, for she is elusive. It is said that a girl will tame Shukaku's host. Is it true... Who knows? But what Gaara does know, is that strangers are gathering. For what, is yet to be seen... And who is that girl on the roof?
1. Prologue

The Sand that blows across the stone.  
The Blossom that floats to comfort the sand.  
The Snake attempts to snare the blossom.  
The Rabbit who is calm when all is chaos.  
The Fox that causes the chaos.  
The Lightning Bird that calls to the snake.  
The two Parrots who pursue the snake.  
The Weasel who sees all, and yet sees nothing.  
The Blossom who knows the Weasel the best.  
The Masked man, who twitches the strands of Fate.  
And the Stage is Set.  
And the players are present.  
So let The Show begin.  
Start. 


	2. Chapter 1:Strange Strangers

Sooo. This is the first chapter.  
BTW, Kyoko and Sayori aren't in a pairing w/ Gaara........ Who IS, well, you'll have to wait.  
"Wait up! Ky- *Whump*" The blonde girl tripped over a long strand of, well, her own feet.  
"Heh. Sen, you can't manage to stay upright, can you?" Kyoko Anar smiled cockily and danced away from the blonde's scowl. "How you manage to fight, I'll never-*Thump*" Kyoko had run backwards into someone.  
"Kazekage-Sama! You! Respect the Kazekage!" Oops..... Kyoko had run into The Kazekage.  
"Nooooo! Don't kill me! Just kidding. Really, it's nice to meet you, Kazekage-Sama. My deepest apologies." Kyoko smiled.  
Gaara of The Sand was perplexed by these two strange girls. One had tripped over nothing, and the other showed no fear in bumping into him.... Who were they?  
"Who are you people? And why don't you show more....... Respect?" One of the wall guards asked suggestively, and there was no question why.  
Kyoko, or as Gaara thought of her, The sun-head, Was wearing an off-the-shoulder top over a netted turtleneck. Her skirt was black, with various shades of orange patches sewed on here and there. Her boots were up to the knee, and her belt was hanging lopsided over one hip to the other. She had a small bag tied onto the lower side of the yellow belt, and around her neck was a thin scarf that closely resembled the color of a peach that had been rolled in shimmering sand. On her top was the emblem of a sandstorm that twisted into a single gladiolus flower. She had eyes the color of honey, and her hair was ebony black with golden streaks flowing through. To say it shortly: She was HOT.  
"Me? Or her? Either way, we've apologized and now we'd like to go inside the city now. D'you mind?" Kyoko said sarcastically. Gaara then noticed that the other girl was also glaring at the guards, though she seemed to be doing it simply out of disgust for any hindrances. She had long dirty-blonde hair that faded to a dark gold at the tips. Her eyes were an odd brown that faded from the white to the pupil, from fawn to grey. Her hair was pulled back, but seemed to retain some of it's former neatness from before she tripped. She wore a light coat that shielded her arms from the wind, and a long scarf that was the color of her eyes. She too wore a skirt, although hers was navy blue with lemon yellow patches. Her boots were rough, brown and went halfway up to her knees. Beneath them she wore tattered sunflower-coloured tights.  
"Ko, let's avoid fighting, okay?" The blonde girl asked of her friend. "You know that She doesn't want to be found too easily, so we should keep disturbances to the minimum. Please?"  
"Hmph. Well, if you want to get through, you'll need a pass, or at least some way for us to tell who you are." The guards continued to make things difficult, but these two weren't giving in so easily.  
"Here. You, can go in and make yourself useful, Sayori, I'll..... Tell them a few things. And, Kazekage-Sama, you may wish to return inside as well...." Ko [Kyoko from now on] was mad, really mad.  
"Nope. We have a pass, Ko. You can't start some meaningless fight-" *Swish bam boom* Kyoko began to duck and swerve at an expert pace. While she wasn't wearing a headband, her technique was easily identified as a Shinobi's. She snatched a kunai from the guard's belt and began whipping her hands through a series of unintelligible signs.  
"No! Kyoko! Kyoko don't do that! Urghhh!" The girl groaned and proceeded to disappear, then reappear behind Ko. She was holding the right hand with the kunai up, and the left hand, still half through making a sign, twisted and behind it's master. "I told you we weren't supposed to disturb anyone." Sayori said in a deathly quiet tone that showed clearly that although Kyoko may have been more confident at first, Sayori was clearly her superior. Gaara stared at the two for a few seconds until Sayori realized that he was still there, and shot an embarrassed smile towards him.  
"Who are you people? Which village are you from?" Gaara's questions seemed to spark a change in the girl's smile. Instead of embarrassed, it was now instead, rather understanding. "You're a Jinchuriki aren't you?" Sayori asked calmly. She seemed to know this from prior knowledge, but once he nodded she released Ko. "You aren't scared." Not a question. More of.... A fact.  
"Ka-na........ Hmm, Ko. You go ahead, and don't start any more fights, pleeeeaaase. I have something I want to talk about with the Kazekage." End CHAPTER ONE.  
How was it? Short? Too descriptive? Review please. Or Kyoko, Gaara, and Sayori will come get you. Thank you.  
Translation Notes:  
Ka-na: I wonder... [This will be used in future chapters, so if you continue please remember]  
Jinchuuriki: The host for a Bijuu Bijuu: Tailed Beast Kunai: Shinobis' Throwing knives.  
Kazekage: Literally translates to 'Wind Shadow' Leader of Sunagakure Sunagakure:Village of Hiding-In-Sand Shinobi:Ninja Sayori: Sand Trust is the translation.... [The significance of this will be explained later]  
Kyoko: Translation is Mirror Child [Signifcant also.....] 


	3. Chapter 2:A Conversation With Sayori

Last chapter:  
"I have something to discuss with the Kazekage....."

"Riiiiiigghhht........ Do I take the pass?" Sunhead wasn't happy about going it alone, but she was happy that Sayori wasn't going to be on her every second of living time. Besides, who else other than Kyoko would run into the middle of the main street, turn in circles, and suddenly proclaim all endless love to the city? That was definitely on Sayori's no-no list.... Too bad Kyoko was going to do it anyway!  
"Nope. You take the pass AND this."  
"Aghh! I need to take THAT with me??" Sayori was holding up a garish pink kunai, which practically screamed "Come and use cheesy pick-up lines, fellas!"  
"Hehehe... Yup! That. You. Do." Sayori smiled sadistically at Kyoko, and Gaara nearly bit his lip in two to keep himself from laughing. Ko huffed angrily and stomped off and away through the large stone crack. "Oh! And Ko, Do put on your headband. I've put a tracking device in there." This last comment caused even Kyoko to crack an, albeit sarcastic, smile.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't kill 'im. And don't THROW THINGS AT ME!?!?" Upon hearing Kyoko say 'don't kill him', Sayori had thrown a, rather large, boulder at Kyoko, just barely missing.  
"You two really don't get along very well, do you?" Gaara spoke up.  
"Huh?" Sayori snickered."This is nothing. We once destroyed the Third Hokage's office..... That was really bad....." Now lost in memories, Sayori smiled embarrassedly. "Either way, I'm sorry about the guards. Kyoko is rather quick to start a fight. D'nt matter with who, she's just got a short temper. We think it runs in the family." Sayori seemed not only used to these skirmishes, she neither bothered to explain what she had meant, she also seemed to be amused by Gaara's reaction to the revelation that they had destroyed the HOKAGE'S office.  
"You destroyed the Hokage's office and survived? Intact?" Gaara began to loosen up. "Really?"  
"Mmm-Hm. Ka-Na......? Have you seen a girl, round about, say, Five foot four? Long Blue-black hair, violet eyes? Hair should be'round ankle-length?" Sayori stretched her mouth into a sort of grimace, but very worriedly she stared at him.  
"No. I'm afraid I haven't. Why do you want to know?" He was sincerely interested in these strangers. Hey. I would be too.  
The wind swept clear over the city, stirring the golden sand, sweeping and jostling the sparkling carpet. The silver clouds drifted serenely across the periwinkle sky. The stone and sand made a magical sight. The bustling city was overcrowded with cheerful and merry people showing their wares. Every booth, stall, and shop was crowded with quality goods that put Konoha's Summer Market to shame. But whilst Kyoko was skipping through the mahogany streets, another girl stood, high above all else. On a tall stone dome, a girl with long black hair stared vacantly over the expansive city. Her pale pink lips were tugged up in a wistful smile, as though she wasn't quite all-the-way-there yet. As though she couldn't join those beneath her. She tilted her head to the sun-haired girl who was now staring up at her. The girl's mouth opened slightly. Then the sun-head ran off to town limits, then ran past the guards, past the booths, past the people. She ran to the Kazekage and to her friend. But she ran like the wind itself to get there.  
"I've....... *huff*........Found Her! Sayori! I've found Tsukishiro-Sama!" Kyoko had a thin sheen of sweat thrown across her face, and she was completely out of breath, but she was smiling like mad. "She's on top of that building! C'mon!"

Meanwhile, in Konoha.  
"WHAT?!?!?" Tsunade had just been told that she had visitors, and, believe me, she was not happy.  
"Hey! Granny Tsunade!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted. "Guess what! I'm going to Sunagakure!"

TO BE CONTINUED.  
So. This is a successfully short chapter. I just waanted to resolve a few matters, and also, this is an AU, because there is almost no Akatsuki, except that several members are tied in..... And Gaara gets to keep his Bijuu... I suppose he's a bit OOC, I'll try and fix that in the future.... Thanks for reading! Oh! And while I'm at it, I hope that you take the time to read my Tsubasa-Naruto crossover.  
Thanks,  
Natsu-Tan 


End file.
